


Prom Night

by summendabi



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prom, Romance, Slight Angst?, “Unrequited” Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summendabi/pseuds/summendabi
Summary: Jackie somehow convinces Hyde into taking her to the Junior prom, though that was the last thing he wanted to do. Yet, with great reluctance, he is still determined to make the prom a memorable night for her.





	Prom Night

Steven was barely sure what he was doing. After all he hated Jackie. Yet, somehow, she managed to convince him into taking her to the Junior Prom. Though, Hyde had seen Prom as pointless, with the terrible music, and the sentiments of wanting memories with people that wouldn’t matter in three years. Here he was, looking over corsages. 

He had been there for almost an hour. Not something that he would very proudly admit. They were fake flowers to put on a girl’s wrist. But this flower was not just for any girl. It had to be, special. Tonight needed to be special. 

Jackie had been fairly upset over the fact that, Michael had been seen making out with Pam Macy. And, so stupidly Michael also chose to make Pam his date for the Junior Prom. Needless to say, that was the cherry on top that set Jackie’s emotions off.

“I cannot believe, he is taking stupid Pam Macy to Prom! I mean, I’m his girlfriend!” Her voice was huffy, yet her eyes bubbled close to tears. She had her arms knit across her chest. Her head leaning to her left a little. 

“Yeah, a shame,” this was all Steven had really cared enough to manage without having to look away from the television. 

“Now, I can’t go to the Prom. Because Michael has a date.” She said in such defeat. For a moment. Pausing a little, before she spoke out once more: “Wait. Steven, you could take me to Prom!”

This statement was enough to catch Steven’s attention, he even laughed a little. Looking towards her with a look that said, ‘are you crazy?’

“No fuckin’ way, Jackie. Prom is stupid.” He muttered, still baffled she would even suggest such a thing. 

Once the words made their way to Jackie. Her eyes brimmed slightly with real tears. Though, the ones that would manage to coax Steven into being her date, were fake. She scooted a little closer to him, sighing loudly and dramatically.

He rolled his eyes, and scoffed. This only made her continue, however. She scooted once more, before being inches from his cheek, as she started to make fake sobbing noises, and dropping her head into his lap. 

With a slightly flushed face, Steven burst: “Fine! I’ll take you to the stupid Prom!” Jackie’s head popped up like a Jack-In-The-Box. That cute little smile curved in her lips. 

“Great! I’ll be at your place by seven,” suddenly Jackie was gathering her things, shifting on her little coat, and slinging her purse onto her shoulder. As she went to exit the Foreman basement, she added one last little detail: “My dress is purple, by the way.”

Somehow, a conversation like that led to Steven buying her a fake flower for her wrist. 

“You find everything alright, sir?”

Steven wanted to sass, saying who needed help looking for a dumb wrist decoration? But instead he cooly said, yes he found everything just fine.  
And then, he proceeded to leave with a small box, it was colored in gold, and held a beautiful pink corsage.

Pink, because, if she was wearing purple, it would be too much. She would even tell him so. But pink? It was just right.

He stood now, looking at himself in the mirror as he made sure his bowtie looked fine. Waiting only know for Jackie to show up. He couldn’t believe he was here, going to Prom. It was almost a laughable thought that, a dirtbag like him was going to a goofy school dance with some cheerleader. It almost sounded like something that’d happen in an Archie Comic.

Then, to pull him from his thoughts was three knocks on his front door. He took a small breath, released it, and walked out of his bedroom. He opened the front door, to see Jackie. 

His mother had called out to say something, but, at the moment he felt too caught to even care about making a comeback. Jackie looked beautiful.

The way the purple dress flowed on her, like smooth silk. Her hair done up sweetly, with an almost angelic floral clip in her hair. Her lips pursed with her cute little smile as he stepped onto the front porch. Almost ready to take her all in again.

“Hey, wow. You look, beautiful.” He managed, a small grin couldn’t help but become upon his face.

Jackie’s face brightened. “Oh my God, so do you.” Her eyes gently caught the purple of his shirt. She hadn’t thought he’d stick to theme. He gave a small laugh to this before offering his arm for her to hold.

“You ready?”

“Mhm, yeah.” 

Promptly after stepping off of Steven’s porch, she noticed a small gold plastic box under his arm. She gently stopped him, asking: “Is, that for me?”

He looked at the box, then at her, holding it out to her. “Yeah, it is.” He watched her as she carefully took the box. Her face tinging a light pink.

She looked at the corsage with bright eyes, he could tell that pink was perfect.

“This, whole experience has taught me that, I don’t need Michael to have fun. I can have fun, even with you.” She softly added, before leaning close to Steven, and pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

He could feel it again, his face flushing. A part of him, felt, flustered. But once she pulled away, he replied classically with: “No more of that, thanks. Let’s get goin’, shall we?”

Maybe he didn’t hate Jackie. Surely now, she didn’t hate him. How could he hate her? Especially since, she didn’t realize how pretty her eyes looked when the lighting in the gym reflected nicely in them. 

How could he hate her when, her voice sounded so gentle and alive at the same time? How could he hate her when she had no problem closing her fingers around his hands as they danced? Even when he hadn’t followed in this because, he almost felt afraid to touch her.

While his eyes were on her, he could tell that her focus remained on Michael and Pam. Which Steven was fine with. That was all fine with him. As long as she wasn’t crying, it was fine with him.

It was after the fifth song, she made her way towards Michael, while Steven sat at a table with Donna and Eric.

“You brought Jackie to Prom?” Eric asked in baffled disbelief.

“Yeah. She was pretty upset from the whole Kelso and Pam Macy act. So, I, brought her.”

Eric, Donna, and Steven fell in and out with conversation as Steven’s focus fell upon Jackie. Watching her dance with her head upon Kelso’s chest. 

Right then, he felt that flustered feeling, less in his face and more in his chest. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because, he definitely didn’t hate Jackie anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first jackie/hyde (zenmasters) fan fic! but i really love the development of their relationship, especially from the prom episode! so i decided to do this cute little thing here so, i hope you enjoy!


End file.
